Of Fangs and Blossoms
by Shisa3
Summary: With devine interference, Kagome finds herself pulled into the past... just not the past she's used to.
1. Meeting of Fate

**Don't own Inuyasha. REALLY wish I did.**

**Prologue:**

"SIT!" The dark haired miko shouted before angrily leaving the hanyou in the dirt. "Stupid Inuyasha," she muttered to herself, "so sorry I'm not perfect like _Kikiyo._" She stilled for a moment as the dead miko's name burned on her tongue and shook herself. _Don't even go there Kagome. _

The dead miko was a sore subject for her and try as she might, she couldn't help but feel a sick twisting in her stomach every time the woman was brought up. She sighed and focused on her surroundings, finally noticing where her feet had taken her. A wry smile touched her lips as she stared at the old bone well.

_This is your fault, _she told it silently. Her smile widened slightly as she remembered her first trip through the well. Sure it had been terrifying at the time, but she had gained so much from this era since that day. Running her fingertips lightly over the worn stone, she leaned over to peer into the well's depths.

_Huh? _A strange flutter of movement caught her attention. She watched in a kind of startled fascination as the shadows of the well seemed to writhe and boil. As one dark tendril seemed to reach for her, Kagome gasped and tried to back away. Seemingly guessing her intention, the shadows rose almost too quickly for her eyes to follow and grasped her firmly. She struggled futilely as they dragged her over and down.

"Kagome!" Her head snapped up, her panicked eyes finding Inuyasha running furiously towards her. "Inuyasha!" She tried to call out to him even as she was pulled roughly over the edge of the well. The air rushing around her swallowed her scream even as she shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

She waited for an impact of some sort, bracing herself and trembling. The fall seemed to last an indefinite amount of time, but when she finally landed it was not as roughly as she had feared. Gathering her courage and fiercely wiping away the tears that had formed in her fear, she took a deep breath and looked around.

As it had been so many times before, the bottom of the well was dim and moist, a small window of bright blue sky above her. Confused, Kagome grabbed the thick vines winding between and over the stone walls. Pulling herself up, she carefully climbed out of the well and peered around anxiously.

The trees were thicker, the land had a wilder feeling to it that hadn't quite been there before. The air was fresh and cool and though she tried, she couldn't catch the scent of wood smoke that had always been present from the nearby village. Despite these changes though, she recognized where she was instantly. _Strange, _she thought to herself, _it's almost as if…_

A sudden tingling at the edge of her senses broke through her thoughts and she tensed. _Youki. _Strong at that. A powerful youkai was approaching. Running would be useless and she had no knowledge of this changed land. She desperately wished she hadn't left her bow and arrows with Kaede earlier. She glanced back at the old well for a moment, reluctant to re-enter it. Another flash of youki, closer now, made up her mind. She hauled herself over the edge and let herself fall, whispering a silent prayer.

**Taiki:**

Taiki scented the air, his beast growling in excitement. In the wake of his mate's death, he had been balancing caring for his newborn son and ruling his lands. It had been long since he had last been able to roam and hunt so far from the western territories. He inhaled deeply, his silvery hair moving gently in the light breeze. _There! _He stiffened as a shockwave of intense power drifted over the land, a strange scent in it's wake.

His curiosity peaked, Taiki followed the smell. The closer he came, the more the strange power crackled and shifted over his skin. When he was about a mile off it faded, withdrawing back to wherever it originated and leaving…a human? The scent he was getting currently was soft and fresh and undeniably a human female.

Puzzled, the Inu Daiyoukai broke through the trees in time to see dark hair disappearing into an old well. Fear tainted the air and he could easily hear the female's short, sharp pants. Slowly, he approached the well to peer inside.

**Kagome:**

Kagome fell back to the tightly packed earth on the bottom of the well. She waited for the tugging she felt on her soul that signified her travel through time. Her eyes widened when it never came. Feeling her heart speed up as the youkai above her drew closer, she pressed as close to a cool wall as she could and tried to hold as still as she could.

A shadow passed above her and she trembled slightly as the youkai looked into the well. "Come out female," a deep voice growled down at her. At her hesitation, the youkai growled again. "Come before I bring you up myself," he commanded.

**Other:**

"Well how interesting," a feminine voice purred softly, "your doing I believe?" A low chuckle filled the air and light seemed to shimmer over the great mirror. "Indeed."

The owner of the first voice stepped from the shadows. Fate and Time studied each other carefully. "You interfere again in my domain sister." Fate chuckled again and simply turned back to the Mirror of Life. After a moment of consideration, Time drew closer and joined her at the mirror's edge to gaze into the depths. "Very well," she said as she watched the human miko come to stand uncertainly before the Inu yokai. "I shall let you have your fun."


	2. Traveling West

Taiki stared at the petite human as she climbed from the well to stand before him. He could scent her fear, see her slight trembling, but her eyes were fierce as she slowly raised her head to look at him. For an instant she seemed to freeze, then her blue eyes widened dramatically.

"Sesshoumaru?" He frowned slightly as she murmured his infant son's name. She shook her head almost immediately. "No. You look like him, but your youki is different. Who are you?"

Taiki was momentarily caught off guard by her sudden boldness, but he didn't mind over much. Instead he cleared his throat. "Inu no Taishou, Lord of the Western Lands." He caught her quiet gasp of surprise. "And who are you little human?"

**Kagome:**

Kagome gaped at the youkai. This was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father. Alive. But that meant…

"Excuse me, but how old are your sons?" The youkai looked slightly disgruntled for a moment before she remembered that he had asked her a question first. He must have noticed the panic behind her question though, because he simply raised an eyebrow and answered her. "I have only one son. He was born three moons ago."

Kagome felt her face pale dramatically. Yep, she was right. The well had taken her further back and now it had stopped working. She was stuck here without her friends and family. A low growl reached her and she looked up in confusion, only just realizing that she had ended up on the ground. Gentle hands wrapped around her wrists and carefully pulled her upright. She looked into soft golden eyes.

**Taiki:**

"Are you alright human?" Taiki helped the human up without a thought. "Kagome," she murmured, her eyes looking into his dazedly. _Her name? _Taiki nodded and looked her over, noting her odd clothes and feeling how small her wrists felt in his grip. Indeed, the little female's head only came up about chest height on him and her skin was so very thin his claws could shred it like paper.

Easing his hold a little, he surprised himself with the concern he felt. _For a human. _Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked to be sure she could stand unaided and released her. "Kagome. What brings you here little female? Not many human villages are out this way."

The girl visibly hesitated. "I came through the well. It connects to my home, but it isn't working right and I can't get back through."

_How odd. Traveling through a well, she's either mentally ill or she has power I've never encountered. _Seeing the girl's eyes darken slightly at the mention of home, Taiki again felt an odd surge of concern. "You may stay with me until your situation is resolved," he found himself offering. The human stared up at him in surprise. Hell, he was surprised at himself. He had no idea why he'd made that offer.

**Kagome:**

Kagome stared at the youkai in front of her. Inu no Taishou was asking her to come stay with him. The strangest urge to laugh bubbled in the back of her throat. Pushing it away, she considered her options. One the one hand, she could stay at the well and hope it began working again. Until it did work though, she'd be without food, shelter, or a way to protect herself if any other youkai found her. On the other hand, if she did agree to leave with him she had no way of knowing what he'd do with her. Sure, he'd died for Izayoi and by all accounts he had loved her. At this point in time though, how exactly did he feel about humans?

Kagome studied the hansom face and the bright golden eyes. He hadn't harmed her yet and his hands had been incredibly gentle as he'd helped her up. Making her decision, she cast one last glance back at the well before nodding. "Thank you for your offer. I accept."

The large youkai nodded and turned, walking away at a pace she could keep up with. Deciding to trust him for now, Kagome shook off her fear and followed.

**Taiki:**

Taiki could hear the little human breathing heavily. He glanced around. The clearing they were in was acceptable. "We'll make camp here."

The little female sighed in relief and sank down to rest against one of the trees. "How much farther until we get there?" Her voice was low and he could hear her weariness. "Two days at the pace we've been going," he answered. Sniffing the air, he pointed to the left. "There's a stream that way if you'd like to make use of it." With a grateful smile, the girl stood and tiredly made her way through the trees. Taiki watched her go for a moment before leaving to scout the area.

======This part is a little gory. Skip if you don't like.===================================

A crackle of leaves drew his attention. Concealing himself and keeping a tight reign on his youki, Taiki watched a young buck wander close to his hiding place. His beast trembled in excitement and he could feel the red heat bleed into his eyes. _The little female needs to eat after all. _One step, another. The buck wandered closer, oblivious to the nearby predator.

His claws lengthening slightly, Taiki pounced on the deer. A savage growl ripped through his throat as he tore into it's flesh. The feel of warm blood splattering over his face, the last beat of the heart under his claws, his beast rejoiced in the hunt. _It's been too long, _he thought. As his prey stilled in death, Taiki felt his beast withdraw from the surface of his mind. Looking down at himself and noting the blood, Taiki grimaced. The little female would not be happy. He quickly finished gutting and skinning the buck and wandered in the direction of the stream. Surely she'd be finished by now.

**Kagome:**

Kagome watched as Inu no Taishou entered the clearing, a deer carcass dangling carelessly from one hand. He studied the fire she had made and nodded in approval. "I have already eaten, you may cook the rest as you'd like."

Kagome shuddered slightly as she noticed the missing hunks of meat. Had he eaten them raw? Grimacing she moved towards him and he set the deer on the grass. "Um, may I borrow a knife or something?" He nodded and handed her a dagger almost as long as her forearm. Gulping slightly, Kagome turned and began preparing the deer.

The smell of roasting venison made her mouth water. Kagome hadn't realized how hungry she was. She snuck a quick glance across the fire at Inu no Taishou. "Do you have a name? Besides Inu no Taishou I mean." He stared at her a moment before answering. "You may call me Taiki." She nodded and gave him a small smile. "So why were you all the way out here?"

"I have not had the chance to hunt or travel since the birth of my son." The youkai's expression darkened slightly. "My mate died in the birthing." A surge of sympathy flooded her and Kagome lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's terrible to lose somebody." Taiki made a small sound of agreement and she closed her eyes briefly, remembering her father. After a moment she reached forward to pull the roasting deer from the flames. "Want some?" She asked politely.

The youkai shook his head. _Well I guess he did eat earlier, _she thought with a wince.

**Taiki:**

Taiki watched in amusement as the stubborn little female kept pace with him. He knew she was tiring (humans were so terribly fragile) and yet she made no complaint as she trudged along beside him.

"Shall we stop for a while?" He offered. At her nod, he led her over to a fallen log and sat gracefully. The little female settled next to him and he peered over at her curiously. "Tell me about your home," he asked, watching her reaction.

Emotions flickered across her soft features. Longing, sadness (he ignored the slight guilt that crept inside him), confusion, and….panic? "W-well, it's.. it's different from here." She hesitated as if unsure, then continued. "There are lots of people there. Less trees. It's not as… untamed." Her eyes took on a faraway look. "I live at an old shrine with my grandpa, my mom, and my little brother."

Taiki could hear the affection in her voice as she talked about her family. "And how do you travel from there to here through the well?" He didn't think she seemed mentally unwell or unstable in any way. Also, he hadn't detected any untruth in her scent when she had told him about the well. Leaning forward, he waited for her answer.

**Kagome:**

Kagome swallowed nervously under the youkai's heavy scrutiny. She wasn't entirely sure she should answer that, but maybe he could help her? After all, he had been one of the greatest youkai of all time. Surely he would know something that could help her get home. So taking a deep breath she began her story.


	3. Protection

**Kagome:**

She left out everything she knew about his past…er, future. Instead she told him about her first trip through the well, meeting Inuyasha, the Shikon Jewel, and Naraku. She didn't mention Sesshoumaru, her interactions with him had never been exactly pleasant.

She glanced over at Taiki, unsure of his reaction. His angular face was carefully blank, reminding her of Sesshoumaru. His eyes were narrowed slightly in thought and Kagome shivered. What if he didn't believe her?

**Taiki:**

_It makes sense, _he thought, remembering how she had confused him for his son when they'd met and the strange questions she'd asked. He studied her anxious expression and found no hint of a lie. "So, you are a miko from the future sent back 500 years into the past. Something occurred with the well and now you've been brought back even further?"

She nodded. Possibilities raced through his mind. This little miko with knowledge of the future could be a great asset. The benefits to him and his pack that she could provide…and she was already coming back with him freely. Making his decision, Taiki stood and pulled her up with him.

Ignoring her cry of shock, he wrapped his arms around her and leaned close. Bringing his lips to her neck, he inhaled her scent deeply. She was struggling now, but he calmly held her still. "I'm giving you my protection," he murmured to her before exposing his fangs and sinking them into her flesh.

**Kagome:**

Kagome gasped in shock as pain flared in the junction between her shoulder and neck. _He bit me! _Frantic, she struggled wildly. "Let me go! I don't know what the hell you think you're doing but…" Her angry tirade cut off as he released her and stepped back. "I was simply marking you. There are a lot of youkai on my lands and in my home. My mark and my scent will keep them from harming you." He held out a hand. "You are still bleeding. Allow me to heal it."

Kagome felt the warm slickness dripping down over her skin and hesitated. She was still angry at him, but he had said he'd done it for her protection and he was offering to heal her. Reluctantly, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her close again. Fighting a blush, she felt herself pressed into his hard chest as he brought his mouth to her wound. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. A warm tongue darted out and swept over her skin. She shivered.

**Taiki:**

He licked over the bite a few times, lapping up the miko's blood. It was thick and rich and her scent was pleasant. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he continued nuzzling her. A low gasp caught his attention and he smirked. He could smell the effect he was having on the little female and it wasn't fear.

To his surprise, his body was also beginning to react. The delightful sounds and the way her body was trembling against his so deliciously sent heat rushing through his veins. With another growl he forced himself to pull away. "The wound has stopped bleeding," he kept his voice steady through sheer willpower and brought his body back under control. Kagome nodded, the miko panting lightly and blushing.

He looked up at the sky. "We have a few more hours of daylight. We will continue in a few minutes." With that he turned and walked into the trees, giving the girl time to calm herself. _She's not the only one, _he thought, his hakama still feeling uncomfortably tight.

Wandering the woods and breathing deeply to cleanse her scent from his nose, he returned to the miko within five minutes calm and relaxed. "Are you ready miko?" She nodded (still blushing slightly) and began to quietly walk beside him.

They reached the Western Palace without further incident. The female had slowly lost her shyness and began to tell him more of her world. The future it seemed, was a strange place. Large cities, millions of humans, and things Kagome had called "cars". It troubled him though when she told him that there weren't any youkai in her time. "They could just be hiding," she had told him, noticing his discomfort.

Taiki looked down at the female as they approached the massive gates. The female's scent had become slightly fearful. She was nervous. Not really understanding why he was doing it, Taiki reached over and ran his claws gently through her hair. "You bear my mark," he reassured her, "you will not be harmed." The miko looked up at him with a beautiful smile that made his chest tighten. Turning away from her innocent, trusting eyes Taiki led the way through the gates and into his home.

They had barely reached the great stone steps when one of the servants stopped them. "My lord! The northern delegation has arrived!" Taiki stiffened and bit back a growl. He had not been expecting the wolf tribe for another month. He dismissed the servant and turned to Kagome. "I will take you to your rooms and have food sent to you. Unfortunately I have something urgent I must attend to."

With that, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the steps. Making his way to the guest rooms, he sent out his aura. Quickly locating the diplomatic party, he sighed in relief. None of them would catch sight of his new guest. He hadn't lied. The girl _was_ protected by his mark. However, there were some youkai who could and would cause problems for him if they knew he was harboring a miko in his home. He snorted and pushed the thought aside. He was Inu no Taishou after all. His beast growled it's agreement.

A moment later, he reached their destination. "Here," he said, coming to a stop in front of a room near both his and the nursery. "Remain here and do not leave until I come to get you." With that, he gently set the girl down, opened the door, and nudged her lightly into the room. _Now to deal with the wolves._


End file.
